ideafandomcom-20200223-history
The Stephen Silver Animation Hour (featuring Fred the Ostrich
is an prime-time hour-long anthology TV series that debuted on MYNetworkTV in April 12, 2019. It has featured Stephen Silver (creator of assorted Fred the Ostrich characters and character designer of Kim Possible and Danny Phantom) in a computer-generated room with three creatures from After Man: The Zoology of the Future called a woolly gigantelope, desert leaper, and night-stalker. Each episode sometimes shows an updated Fred the Ostrich segment similar to what was The Fred the Ostrich Show in the show's first half, called "OstrichTV", featuring a mix of classic Fred the Ostrich characters (Fred, Donald, Hippo Potamus, Ralph, Milton the Mouse from "The Tale of the Mouse Picnic"...) and new ones (a humanoid robot technical director named Fidget, a purple dinosaur-like character named Dion, Fred's humanoid assistant named Stacy, a rat maintenance worker named Limburger, and members of the Ink & Paint house band consisting of Fidget on keyboard, a lizard-like bassist named Buford, a hairy guitarist named Hair, a humanoid saxophonist named Lash, and a not-yet-named female drummer...). The second half mostly shows episodes of After Man: The Zoology of the Future and sometimes half-hour specials. Episodes *Cartoon Madness (50-minute TV special) (Aired in April 5, 2019) (Fridays at 8:00 pm) #OstrichTV: Science Fiction with Louie Anderson - Fred cancels the boring parts of the show when Fidget discovers he can tune in cable channels from alien worlds./After Man: The Zoology of the Future: Tundras and the Polar Regions - A look at future wildlife in tundras, polar oceans, and alpine mountains, predicting how Woolly Gigantelopes evolved from antelopes to replace musk-oxen, how crows evolve to predatory bootie birds, how penguins fill the niches whales and dolphins once had, and how rats fill the niches seals, walruses, and polar bears once had as well. (Aired in April 12, 2019) #OstrichTV: Aquatic Life with Ted Danson - In an ocean-themed episode, Ted takes a pirate cruise, La Cucaracha explores underwater with a crew of mice and sheep, and Buford tells the story about evolution and protecting creatures of the water./The Lost Island - A 15 year-old boy (Max Charles) visit a magical island filled with living, extinct, and imaginary beasts. (Aired in April 19, 2019) #OstrichTV: Monster Telethon with Today - Fred decides to go on a trip from running the show, and his overconfident assistants panic when they realize they don't know what to do. Meanwhile, their video feeds are invaded by terrifying monsters running their threatening telethon./After Man: The Zoology of the Future: Deserts - A look at future desert wildlife of the world, with prediction of how sand rats evolve to replace camels by growing bigger in size.(Aired in April 26, 2019) #Animal City (with OstrichTV preview) - Ralph, the bear, hosts a film noir parody set in a town entirely populated by anthropomorphic animals (including Perry the Platypus and Rufus the naked mole rat). Roo (a kangaroo detective) travels to Animal City to investigate the murder of his parents, who was killed by white tiger mob boss The Killer. (Aired in May 3, 2019) #OstrichTV: The Ratings Game with Bobby McFerrin - Fred worries about the ratings, which only go up when he shows violence - or Milton Mouse. The show is interrupted by rebellious performance artists who object to their bourgeois broadcasts./Julie Simpson's Hollywood - Julie Simpson presents a tour of Hollywood, assisted by Donald. She tries to interview "the family of stars", but neither want to talk to her. Meanwhile, David the Duck tries to find the Comedy Store for his routine there. (Aired in May 12, 2019) (Moves to Sunday nights at 7:00 pm) #Monster Making (50-minute TV movie) #OstrichTV: Health and Fitness with Smokey Robinson/Paradise Lost #OstrichTV: Musicians with Buster Poindexter/After Man: The Zoology of the Future: Tropical Grasslands #OstrichTV: Garbage with k.d. lang/After Man: The Zoology of the Future: Tropical Forests #The Secrets of Fred the Ostrich and Friends (50-minute documentary) #Living With Mammoths (50-minute TV movie) #OstrichTV: Food/After Man: The Zoology of the Future: Islands and Island Continents Category:Fred the Ostrich Enterprises Category:Animation anthology series